What Happened Next
by Curlypubes
Summary: A continuation of my fic "Behind Closed Doors". Read the first chapter prologue to catch up on what happened in between that fic and this one.
1. What Happened InBetween

_**What Happened In-Between (Prologue)**_

Okay so this is actually more of an introduction than a chapter, but I'll update the first chapter at the same time as this. For those of you who haven't read my fic "Behind Closed Doors", you probably should to get a better understanding of this. This is a sequel to the that fic, like I said, like the next season in a tv show.

Okay so first things first, Aaron had been sentenced to 7 months in prison for attacking Wayne, who snitched on him. This story starts a few days before Aaron is released. Aaron's friends, family, and Jackson had visited him throughout the 7 months, however towards the last few months the visits became less frequent, especially from Jackson. This is because he and Aaron talked about their relationship and how prison would affect it. It went a little something like this:

_"I hate seeing you like this Aaron, you shouldn't be in here, Wayne should!" (at this point Aaron told Jackson about EVERYTHING that had happened between him and Wayne, which Jackson was uncomfortable with at first but soon got over it)._

_"Then you shouldn't Jackson, cause I hate seeing that look on your face. You can try and deny it but I can read you like a book. Your face says 'I want to support you but I can't like this'. And I agree. You shouldn't. Its not fair, and I should be the one suffering. Well I am, but I should be the only one"_

_"What are you trying to say Aaron?"_

_"I'm saying move on Jackson. As much as it pains me to say it, it pains me more to see you like this, and have you see me like this. You don't deserve this, you deserve better. I always knew I'd never match up to you. So move on, be happy with someone else and forget about me."_

_"But Aaron, there's no one else I want to be with"._

They argued their case for a while longer and in the end neither of them won, but both of their speeches sunk in the other's head. They both loved each other, as they had said to each other, but their relationship couldn't survive under these grounds. When Jackson left, he didn't show up as much, and he didn't show up at all during the last month. He got distracted by his prison-free life, although he never got with anyone during this time.

Okay so another thing is, I'm making it that Nikhil's secret is that he's bisexual (This isn't his actual secret thing in the show, or at least I wouldn't say it is, I'm just using him for this story, because I think people can imagine it better when they know the faces in the stories). Anyway so he's still with Maisie but he likes men too, and everyone knows about him now. I'll also be introducing another character in the story. His name shall be Chris. I wanted to introduce a new character but as I mentioned in the previous point, I like people to know the faces involved, so he'll basically be the replica of Craig Dean from the Hollyoaks gay story (which I'm sure most people will probably know). But he'll come into it later. Remember, his name will be Chris.

I think thats about it for the intro. Jackson still works on projects in the village and talks to Paddy, Chas, Adam, etc, despite their relationship being kind-off over. Aaron's sentence is almost over and nothing lifestyle-wise will change for him. He'll still live in Paddy's and work at the garage. The next chapter (which is really the first chapter) should be up now so, enjoy the fic. I got good responses from the last one which is why I decided to continue. so, thanks for reading and for all the nice reviews! They were much appreciated :)


	2. What Happened Next

**What Happened Next**

"Alright mate. How ya doin? Not long now eh?" Adam asked to a bored imprisoned Aaron. Adam was accompanied by Paddy. In merely 3 days, Aaron would be out of prison and back to his original life.

"I know, thank God, mate. This place is as boring as hell". Aaron was slumped down against the wall with a sad and bored expression on his face. Paddy could see this and tried to cheer him up.

"Well you'll be out in no time. And Cain said you can come back to the garage whenever. Chas is trying to get a welcome home party going for ya too."

"Tell her not to bother", Aaron retorted.

"C'mon mate" Adam interrupted, "Everyone's lookin' forward to having you back".

"Everyone?" Aaron asked, and then lowered his voice to try and sound more casual, "Has Jackson been saying anything?" Paddy and Adam's expressions had dropped. They knew, as well as Aaron, that that ship had sunk. Paddy saw Jackson quite a bit in the village. Jackson was finished on Declan's house but he was now working on his barn conversions. Whenever Paddy and Jackson did talk, it was about Aaron, but it was a simple "How is he getting on?" and that was it.

"Right, so not everyone then", Aaron said, lowering his head.

"Well he hasn't seen you in a while Aaron, I'm sure once you get out of here he'll be up to see you in the cottage. I'll make myself scarce when he does and you'se can get reacquainted"

"He doesn't want that. I know it. He hasn't visited in 66 days."

"You've been countin'? Desperate mate" Adam tried to lighten the mood but it didn't work. So he tried to reassure him a different way. "Look, Aaron, trust me, once your out of here everything will be grand and Jackson will be more than happy to patch things up with you."

"Ya think?"

"I know . . ."

* * *

Jackson had just finished his day's shift and was heading over to the woolie for something to eat first because he couldn't wait until he got home. He ordered steak and chips and munched his way through it pretty quickly. On finishing his meal, he was accompanied at his table by another person.

"Sorry, erm . . excuse me. Are you busy?" Jackson looked up to see a tall handsome tanned man smiling at him nervously.

"Ehm, no, Nikhil right?" Jackson asked. He knew Nikhil's name just he didn't want to seem stalkerish. "Just finished my dinner so I have time for a word."

"Oh, I actually meant business wise. We need a builder down at the factory. We're trying to expand the business a bit."

"Okay yeah sure. I'm working on the Home Farm barns at the moment but if you want I can take a look at some measurements for you now and get someone on the job for you. I'll even get him to do at a discount price"

"Wow, yeah, great. That would be brilliant. Thanks." Jackson and Nikhil drove to the Sharma and Sharma factory in Jackson's car. They didn't speak much, just basic conversations, but they got along nonetheless. Jackson took out his measuring tape and began to work away, while Nikhil watched and continued to bond with the builder.

"Aaron's getting out in a few days if I remember correctly, isn't he?" Jackson's face cringed. He had forgot about Aaron. Not completely but just at that moment. Thousands of thoughts flung through his head then. Should he visit him before he gets out? Should he visit him after he gets out? Should he take Aaron's words to 'Move on' to heart, or should he pursue Aaron anyway, knowing thats what both of them wanted? He realised he had been frozen for a few seconds when he saw the confused look on Nikhil's face so he answered quickly.

"Erm, yeah, 3 days I think."

"You gonna celebrate or something with him?"

"We actually don't really talk anymore."

"Oh. Right. Sorry to hear."

"Nah its okay. We've both moved on. Its probably for the best right? Well that's what he said anyway. But enough about me. Are you and Maisie still goin strong?"

"Kind of. Well yeah. I dunno. Its great sometimes and then other times I dunno. There's a lot of drama attached to her though. Dunno if I can handle all this stuff with her Dad. She's all over the place. Nothing against her or anything but sometimes it can be too much, you know?"

Jackson nodded his agreement. "I do know, Aaron's life is fairly drama-central too." He stood up and put the tape in his pocket. "Well, that should be it. Got all the info I need. I'll sort something out for you tomorrow"

"Oh wow, great. Thanks again mate. Here, there has to be something I can do for you." Nikhil took out his wallet and walked over to Jackson, while he tried to take out some money.

"Oh, no, please. I hardly did anything. Just being friendly, don't worry about it." Nikhil heard him but ignored him anyway, being the gentleman he was, he continued to offer Jackson the money, now waving 50 quid at him.

"No really Nikhil, don't sweat it", Jackson said as he grabbed Nikhil's hand to shut it as if to say 'I'm not taking it'. Both of them suddenly went quiet. Tension built up from something. Sparks maybe? Jackson's hand was holding on to Nikhil's and the pair were inches away from each other. Jackson broke the silence first but his voice went all cracked and silent.

"Keep the . . . money". He couldn't help leaning in while he said that and neither could Nikhil. Within seconds the two of them were kissing, Nikhil's cold soft lips against Jackson's rugged ones. It was a very sweet kiss for both of them. They moved their mouths but never used tongues. After about 20 seconds they simultaniously pulled away.

"Right then, I better be off. I'll have a builder for you tomorrow." Jackson walked back to his van and got in. He drove a bit down the road and then stopped, with his eyes still wide open, he leaned his head against the steering wheel and thought about what he had just done.


	3. Moving On?

**A/N:** This was kind of made up as I went along, so sorry if its not great. Enjoy anyhoo :)

**Moving On?**

"WELCOME HOME!" Aaron was greeted by a wave of people as he entered the cottage. He scanned the room for people and found some faces he wanted to see and some that he didn't care about. His expression remained unexcited. For about the next hour, everyone had come up to him, patted him on the shoulder, hugged him, and all sorts, wishing him a welcome home. Aaron put on a smile for everyone but he didn't really feel the need to get all hyped up. What was there to celebrate? He had just gotten out of prison, not exactly something to be proud of, he was getting mass attention, something which he didn't really like, and although he hated to admit it, he had kind-off hoped that Jackson would be there.

"Alright mate, thought I'd catch you up here away from everyone else", Adam said, popping his through the door. Aaron was lying on his bed with a can in his hand trying to get away from all the commotion, but he was happy to see adam. "Brought you up another can if you want it"

"I was actually about to have a shower and get changed. I still smell like prison"

"Well don't let me stop you. I'll pop back downstairs if you want some time"

"No, its okay, really, stay". For the next while they talked about everything, as best friends do; what prison was like,what it would be like to be on a tv show like prison break, what it would be like being in a film and all sorts. And of course the topic of conversation turned to Jackson. It was bound to happen but Aaron really didn't know what to say on the matter.

"Do you miss him?"

"Dunno"

"Do you wanna go see him?"

"Dunno, maybe"

"Right, I can read you like a book, get your coat, we're going to his place."

"What wait, i still look a state and don't smell great either"

"Yeah, so what's new" Adam laughed, and Aaron playfully pushed his shoulder, while getting off his bed and getting his jacket.

Throughout the car ride Aaron kept getting doubts. They were meant to be moving on. He told Jackson to get over him and find someone else, it wouldn't be fair of him to just show up at Jackson's and expect him back. Although Aaron was quite stubborn, he always wanted Jackson to be happy, and he knew that if he was happy with someone else, which he probably was by now, then thats the way it would be.

"Just knock"

"No, I can't, you knock" Aaron was too nervous to find the courage to knock, so Adam did it for him.

"There, wasn't so hard". They waited at the door for a few minutes and got no answer. Adam knocked again once and then Aaron knocked once after that aswell. Concluding that Jackson wasn't in, they decided to go back home, avoid contact with anyone left at the welcome home party and drink the night away in Aaron's room. They were now in the car on the way back.

"He's probably out with his new boyfriend" Aaron moaned, always thinking the worst in situations.

"You don't know that mate, he might just be working or out with mates, and if he has moved on, so what, his loss mate"

"Aww, cheers mate"

"No problem, and don't be goin' gettin' down on me, mate. Can't stand you moping around any longer. Tomorrow we're goin' to that bar you and him met and we'l pick you up someone nice"

"Good luck with that" Aaron mumbled under his breath, but he was actually happy with the idea of trying to pull, even if his straight friend was with him.

* * *

Jackson parked his van outside the house and got out. He now started to evaluate what he was wearing. Was it too much? A nice shirt and jeans, and his hair nicely done, especially if he was about to get shot down. He disregarded it anyway and decided to just pluck up the courage and go for it.

He walked up to the door slowly, trying to read out exactly what he was going to say in his mind. This would be, afterall, a really awkward situation. He would have to play his cards right if he wanted to succeed with this. There was so many things that could go wrong, and so many things the other person could say, especially after the way things between them had last ended. He figured he probably should have visited the guy first, before just springing it on him. He probably wasn't even interested anymore. Why would he be. Things ended before they started and this guy could clearly have any guy he wanted, otherwise why would Jackson have such strong feelings for him. Regardless, Jackson couldn't get him of his mind, despite how much he wanted to. He was meant to be moving on. But that could mean so many things. Was this moving on? He couldn't tell.

It was too late anyway, he had already rung the doorbell. It sounded like there was a party going on inside and Jackson became nervous trying to do this infront of everyone, but he was happy when the only person he wanted to see answered the door, and the person was quite shocked to see him.

"Hey, look I know this might be weird, and completely unacceptable of me to ask, but I was wondering if you wanna come have dinner with me tonight. I know a great place and, and its my treat and . . I'd love it if you could join me." He had been looking down while saying this, looking up for brief moments so he wouldn't seem underconfident. When he was finished he looked up and to his surprise, he saw a smile on the man's face.

"Yeah that sounds brilliant mate", Nikhil said, grabbing his coat and keys and closing the door behind him. Jackson sighed a relief and nudged him towards the van.

"So is this a date?"

"Maybe . ."


	4. Out With The Old Part One

**A/N: **Remeber from the 1st chapter/prologue, I said there would be a character called Chris, who is a new character in his own right, for this story, but he looks exactly like Craig Dean from the McDean Hollyoaks story. Just so you can imagine what he looks like. Enjoy :)

**Out With The Old And In With The New (Part One)**

"You ready or what mate!" Aaron shouted through Adam's bedroom door. "I'm meant to be the gay one but your the one who gets ready like a girl". Being impatient, he barged through the door only to find Adam in the nip. He hardly got a chance to see Adam's face as the first thing he saw was his round bottom, until Adam turned around quickly with shock to show his - average sized - hanging member. A moment like this would have been awkward between the two a few months ago but they both laughed it off. Aaron covered his eyes with his hand and started laughing and Adam burst out laughing too, pulling on his boxers now.

"Relax I'm only out of the shower, and don't pretend like you don't wanna see, mate" Adam grinned, and he was sort of right, because Aaron was slighlty aroused, but he didn't feel that way about Adam anymore. They were too close of mates.

After about 15 minutes, they were ready to go and they were on the bus into Hotten. The bus was quite empty so they could talk about whatever.

"Don't forget, I'm gunna try help you pull tonight but don't leave me stranded in a heap of drag queens to get felt up, yeah?" Adam asked. Aaron nodded but laughed at the idea.

"Don't worry, I probably won't even pull tonight"

"Well not with that attitude mate. C'mon. Lighten up. This is our first time out since you got out of prison, so we're having a good night whether you like it or not. Now let me see those pearl whites." Adam flustered after his last comment and quickly added "Your teeth, I mean". Aaron laughed and put on a big smile for Adam's pleasure. But he _was_ happy. Adam had cheered him up and he was sure it was going to be a good night with his mate, even if he didn't get lucky.

* * *

"You ever been to a gay bar before?" Jackson asked to an amazed Nikhil. He only asked the question because Nikhil was looking around the place as if he had just entered a palace or something.

"Actually no, I haven't. Are they any good"

"Well you seem pretty impressed already" Jackson joked, and Nikhil laughed, but Jackson continued the conversation. "Look, I'm glad you've decided to come out with me again, and I had a great time at dinner last night, but shouldn't you be concerned about Maisie?"

"Funny you should mention that, I broke up with her last night. She was actually quite understanding. Although I did lie a bit and tell her that I was starting to go off girls."

"Are you?"

"No not exactly. Maisie's a looker and all, but there's this certain guy I can't get outta my head", Nikhil grinned, and walked off to the bar for Jackson to follow. Jackson smirked too and followed Nikhil to the bar, knowing right well who he was talking about. And honestly, he felt the same. This was a new kind of relationship for Jackson. There was no strings attatched to Nikhil, he was just a normal decent fellow, just like Jackson.

* * *

"Right now remember, don't leave me alone! Unless we make friends with some lesbians, then it's okay. So have ya seen anyone you like yet?"

"Adam, we just walked in"

"Yeah I know but I thought you might instantly pick people up on your gaydar or summat, no?"

"You really don't understand gay people, do you? Aaron laughed, and the pair took a seat at the table. Aaron went to get up to go to the bar, but as he turned on his stool, he was taken aback by what he saw. Adam noticed this too.

"What's he doing here!" Aaron sneered.

"Nikhil? I told ya mate, he's bisexual, although I thought he was still with Maisie. Obviously not".

"Yeah, but why is here with my -"

"With your what Aaron? Boyfriend? Cause he's not. What happened to moving on and pulling someone new tonight ay? You said you wanted Jackson to be happy, so leave him mate." Aaron kept turning back and forth in his seat deciding whether to talk to Jackson or not.

"Well no harm in talkin' to a mate then is there" Aaron said and he quickly got up and approached Jackson. Adam tried to stop him by calling out his name, but it was no use, so he chased Aaron to the bar.

"Alright mate, long time no see" Aaron said trying to sound casual and keep his head with Jackson. He was clearly surprised to see Aaron. He hadn't expected this and he assumed this was going to ruin his night with Nikhil.

"Oh hey. . . Aaron, erm, forgot you were out of prison already", Jackson lied, "I was gonna pop in and see you before you got out.

"Oh right, well we can hang out now, I guess. Whats new?" Aaron tried to stay cool but he was clearly aggitated. Jackson still liked Aaron, and even considered him still a mate, but found the situation very awkward. Nikhil tried to butt in so he and Jackson could be alone.

"Actually Aaron me and J-"

"Yeah this isn't really your scene is it Nikhil? Doesn't seem like your place." Aaron tried to dismiss Nikhil without sounding violent, so as to impress Jackson.

"Look Aaron there's no easy way to put this, me and Nikhil are on a date" Jackson tried to reason with Aaron and Nikhil's face lit up, while Aaron's dropped. "But I'd like to catch up with you. If your free tomorrow maybe we can hang out?" Aaron was clearly pissed off about this but tried to stay level headed anyway.

"Yeah okay sure, whatever. I'll text ya or summat, maybe. Well I'll let you lovebirds get on. Me and Adam are pulling anyway, well I am." Aaron's attempt to make Jackson jealous didn't work and Adam pulled Aaron away before they could make things any worse.

"Sorry about that Nikhil. You know how it is with ex's." He tried to focus on Nikhil but couldn't take his eyes off Aaron who was walking off to the bar.

"Yeah its oaky, I understand. How about we head back to your place? I'd suggest mine but Jai and Faye are there, and trust me they're making some noise."

"Then we'll be noisier" Jackson smirked, and grabbed Nikhil's hand, pulling him towards the door.

* * *

**Another A/N: **This fic was too long so I split it into two parts. I'll upload them at the same time so should be up. Its a continuation of this night out.


	5. Out With The Old Part Two

**Out With The Old And In With The New (Part Two)**

Three beers and two shots later, both Aaron and Adam were starting to lighten up a bit. They were laughing at the stupidest things, even more so than they did on a regular soberly basis. Adam noticed Aaron's eye wandering and then focussing on a guy further down at the bar. Aaron kept flicking his eyes back to Adam, so that he wouldn't notice.

"Well, what you waiting for?"

"You what?"

"That chap your eyeing up. Go talk to him"

"Wha- You mean - Nah, I cant -"

"Aaron, remember why we came here yeah. Now get your tiny hiney over there and ask that guy out". Both Aaron and Adam were now laughing at Adam's 'tiny hiney' comment but Aaron reluctantly, with the help of alcohol, decided to go up the bar. Adam followed so he could eavesdrop, and also offer support if needed. Aaron stopped a few feet before the guy and turned to Adam.

"This is stupid, he's gunna shoot me down".

"Why would he do that, mate?"

"Cause look at me. No wonder Jackson moved on to Nikhil. He's good lookin'. I'm a miserable ugly shit. This guy won't want anything to do with me"

"Okay, your way too underconfident mate. Don't be an idiot. Jackson fell for you in the first place, so you did something right." Aaron tried to reflect on the comment but Adam pushed him over to the guy, who now looked up to stare at Aaron, but Aaron went blank.

"... Aaron."

"Chris."

Aaron couldn't think of what to say. A million things rushed through his head but he didnt say anything. On the bright side he thought this guy was very attractive, and he didn't come across as gay at all, which was a turn on for Aaron. Chris had now turned back to his pint at the bar seeing as it looked like his conversation with Aaron was over. Aaron turned around to Adam, his face looked desperate.

"This isn't working. I told ya he wouldn't be interestd. Why would he be" he whispered to Adam.

"Mate, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but your an idiot! Here, I have an idea. We'll give him something to be interested in". Adam had been holding onto Aaron's shoulders and he now turned Aaron around to face Chris again, and Chris turned to face Aaron once again. Aaron tried to say something but he was abruptly interrupted. Adam, being a tad drunk, grabbed the tip of Aaron's jeans, which weren't on too tight, and flung them down Aaron's legs, taking his boxers with him. Aaron stood there in shock, looking down at his hanging penis, and then back up to Chris, who was now also looking. Aaron was also drunk so he was a bit slower than usual, but he pulled his trousers back up as quickly as he could. Loads of people in Bar West had seen and they cheered when it happened. Aaron didn't actually mind, maybe it was the alcohol, or the good time he was having. Him and Adam always messed about. He turned to face Adam and gave him a messing grimace, to which Adam leaned in to Aaron's ear and said: "That's payback for you walking in on me earlier". Aaron smiled and retorted "At least I'm bigger". Both he and adam laughed and the situation had given Aaron a bit more confidence.

"I was gunna ask what's hanging but seems I already got my answer" Chris grinned, and Aaron was happy that he seemed interested.

"So, I was thinking of getting another pint, unless someone else wants to be nice and foot the bill for it". That was Aaron's attempt to flirt.

"Hmm, well will it be worth my while buying you one".

"I guess I'll have to say yes, won't I."

"I guess I'll have to buy you a pint then." Aaron and Chris spent the next hour or so talking to each other. They got along quite well. Chris was funny and confident and he had the same kind of banter Adam and Aaron had. Adam stayed with Aaron and Chris at the bar, but he hardly ever talked to them, on purpose though, so that Aaron could get stuck in.

"Looks like this place is shutting up" Chris concluded, "You wanna head back to mine maybe?" Aaron didn't know what to say. Yeah sure guys went out and met up with randomers for sex. Why would it be any different for gay people? Aaron thought it was going well, like the start of a relationship, but now he wasn't sure the guy was interested in him, or the sex. Either way, he was interested in Chris, so he took his chances, but not before he checked with Adam. He turned to face Adam with wide eyes, as if to say 'Yikes, I dunno', but Adam nodded a nod that said 'Go for it, I'll get a taxi home myself, don't worry.' The three of them left and they all got the taxi together anyway as Chris lived just outside Emmerdale village, which was lucky for Aaron if they did get together. They got out first and let Adam go on alone in the taxi. Chris put the key into the door of his apartment and stood back to let Aaron in. They went straight for the bedroom. Aaron walked in, took off his jacket and threw it on a seat. He looked around the large bedroom with many thoughts going through his head.

'This guy better be good'

'Ooh, double bed, impressive . . '


	6. The Best You've Ever Had?

**A/N: **This is a rated M chapter 'cause of its explicit content yada yada yada. If you're not into all that, don't worry, it won't affect the story, so theres no need to read. I like to include at least one of these into my stories. + it makes up for the lack of Aarson affection on screen :o. Enjoy :)

* * *

**The Best You've Ever Had?**

Jackson was lying on his back, waiting impatiently for Nikhil who was on his knees on the bed, above Jackson, figiting with a condom wrapper. Jackson pulled him down, not willing to wait any longer, and forced Nikhil's mouth against its own. He forced his tongue through Nikhil's mouth which, in turn, Nikhil's tongue fought its way through Jackson's lips. Nikhil's lips were soft and warm against Jackson's mouth, and his mouth tasted of beer and mints, but it was a nice combination. Jackson slid his hands dows Nikhil's sides. Nikhil, who was lying on top of him now grabbed the collar of Jackson's shirt and quickly made his way down to the buttons, undoing them quickly but flawlessly. Jackson didn't bother with the buttons on Nikhil's purple polo t-shirt. He slipped his fingers under the t-shirt and pulled it over Nikhil's head, so quickly, so that the intensity of their kiss was never lost. Their bodies were now touching each other and it felt amazing. Both bodies were radiating heat and Jackson could feel the definiton of Nikhil's body, as well as the slight hair on it, against him, and Jackson's body was smooth and toned against Nikhil's.

_Chris grabbed the bottom of Aaron's t-shirt and pulled it off quickly, before embracing him in a warm, passionate kiss. Their lips were moist and so were their tongues, which made it sloppy, but that was the way they both liked it. Aaron didn't want to pull away from the kiss so he took Chris' t-shirt in his hands and ripped it off his body, and then he ran his hands across Chris' chest, using one hand to play with his soft round nipples, and the other to trail down his nicely defined six-pack. Chris went to complain about the ripped t-shirt, but Aaron further intensified the kiss, forcing his tongue more rapidly and passionately into Chris' mouth, so that he didn't get time to open his mouth - well at least to speak. Chris pushed Aaron down onto his bed and began to undo Aaron's belt, while kissing the mechanic's muscly torso and licking his bellybutton. As he undid Aaron's jeans, and slowly pulled them down, his mouth trailed lower and lower down Aaron's body._

Nikhil and Jackson had both removed their trousers at this stage, while still embracing each other in a never-ending kiss. Jackson loved the feeling of Nikhil's long, hard dick brushing up against the builder's body. He reached his hand down to grab the large member, and he broke away quickly to get a look at what he was holding, and was quite impressed with what he saw. 'He's bigger than Aaron', Jackson thought to himself, impressingly. He slowly pushed Nikhil back up onto his knees and Jackson sat up to get a better grasp of Nikhil's penis. Nikhil was circumsised, which Jackson liked, because he liked licking the head without the foreskin. He took no time embrace the head of Nikhil's cock in his mouth and the sensation of the warm wet feeling going up and down his penis as Jackson sucked his dick in big mouthfuls. 'He does this so much better than Maisie', Nikhil thought to himself. He put his hands at the back of Jackson's head to reinforce the movements of his head going back and forth.

_Chris had been giving Aaron head while Aaron lay there and groaned in excitement, but now Chris turned his body around so Aaron, too, could get in on the action. Aaron firmly grasped Chris' rock hard dick and forced his mouth onto it, pushing his mouth up and down so fast and so passionately that Chris moaned instantly. Aaron too was still moaning at the feeling of Chris soothing his penis with his nice wet mouth and also his hand playing with the mechanic's nice juicy balls. Aaron could feel Chris starting to pulse inside him, so he grabbed both of Chris' legs and pushed him forward, bending over on his knees, so that Aaron could work him from behind. However he took the time to fetch a condom from the bedside table behind him and lube from one of the drawers. He didn't bother starting with fingers though. He was too impatient and he wanted to be inside Chris fast._

Nikhil's groans became louder and louder as Jackson ploughed his way through Nikhil's firm buttocks. Jackson too was becoming weak in the knees from the intensity of the moment. He took his hands off Nikhil's legs, which were resting on his shoulders, and placed them on either side of Nikhil's neck. Then he leaned down and bit and sucked on his neck to make the moment more pleasurable, while still working his way in and out of Nikhil. He moved his mouth down and started sucking on Nikhil's large black nipples now. Nikhil could hear Jackson's breath getting deeper and deeper and knew he wasn't far from his climax, so he grabbed his own throbbing member and began to jerk it rapidly. The sexual feeling came closer and closer until Jackson came first, screaming "Oh God!" when he came into Nikhil's ass. Jackson collapsed over Nikhil, holding himself just above Nikhil who was breathing and moaning heavily. Within seconds, he too came, and he came all over his body, letting out a large groan at the climax, just like Jackson had. Jackson leaned down to clear the cum stains off Nikhil's body with his tongue, while both continue to pant for breath after the immense sex they just had.

_"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum", Aaron moaned, as he blasted his way through Chris' ass. He quickly pulled out and Chris turned around and pulled off the condom, so that he could capture the mechanic's cum from the front, rather than the back. He latched his mouth onto Aaron's pulsing dick which Aaron was tugging away at and he came all into Chris' mouth. Aaron let out a huge groan and collapsed back on the bed, now that Chris had finished with his produce. Chris was approaching his climax too, and he tugged aggressivly at his own pulsing member which he held over Aaron's mouth. Moments later, he squirted his load into Aaron's mouth, which Aaron leaned up to grasp his dick in his hand and mouth, and devour the cum like Chris had done to him. They both now collapsed back on the bed and covered themselves in the sheets. As they lay there, cuddling, they were wrapped up in their own thoughts._

_Chris: "Wow, that was amazing."_

Nikhil: "My God, why didn't I have sex with guys sooner."

_Aaron: "Not bad but . . . . I've had better. . . Ja- I've had better. Lets leave it at that"_

Jackson: "Oh my God, that is the best sex I have ever had in my life. And its true that black people have big . . . feet!"


	7. AllTalk

**All-Talk**

"Hey."

"Hey. . . Got the pints so your on the next round"

"Grand, cheers." The conversation was bound to be awkward. This was the first time Aaron and Jackson talked face to face since Aaron got out of prison, apart from the even more awkward interaction at Bar West that night when Aaron met Chris. Aaron picked up the pint that Jackson had just bought him and slugged away at it as a distraction from making conversation. He wanted to say loads to him but wanted Jackson to go first.

"So d'ya pull?" Jackson asked to an intrigued Aaron, who took his mouth away from the rim of the glass for a second.

"Y'what?"

"At Bar West? You said you were pulling. With Adam. Well just you."

"Oh right. Eh, yeah I did. Guy called Chris, nice lad. Bigger 6-pack than you." Aaron grinned then went back to his pint.

Jackson smirked at the idea but dismissed it, and instead smiled at Aaron still thinking of Jackson's body even now after they split. "So are you'se going out now? Like boyfriends?". Aaron's eyes widened. He didn't actually know. Three days ago he met Chris, slept with him, and texted him every day since, while also arranging to meet with him today, in the Woolie, in case things got complicated between him and Jackson. He did like Chris to be honest, and figured he should just say yes because it would probably turn out that way, but his answer was more inspired by the thought of making Jackson jealous.

"We are yeah. Really happy".

"Ha, nice try."

"What!"

"'Really happy'? You would never say something like that. Not in you're nature to be nice", Jackson grinned, and Aaron was initially annoyed, but accepted it as the joke that it was, "you'd never even say that about me when we went out".

"Maybe that's cause you didn't make me happy, like he does. Ever think of that?" Aaron didn't mean to sound so harsh but the comment did take Jackson aback a bit. Jackson looked down at his almost empty beer glass at mumbled something to himself, in an attempt to try and reassure himself what Aaron had said wasn't true.

"Is that why you said you loved me". Aaron heard the comment and looked up at a dejected Jackson who's usually warm, welcoming eyes were now gazing helplessly into his beer glass.

"Jackson, I, I didn't mean it like that. Anyway sure you've moved onto Nikhil ay? He must make you happier than I did, right?"

"Erm ..." Jackson paused, he had sort of zoned out but couldn't find an honest answer, and when he did find the answer, he startled himself, so he decided to lie; "Yeah, he does make me happier yeah. 'Xcuse me, gotta run to the jax". Jackson didn't need to pee, just pull himself together. Although Aaron had expected that answer from Jackson, he couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed.

"Turn that frown upside down eh", a warm voice said from behind him, accompanied by a peck on the cheek. "Where's _my_ beer?" Aaron turned around and because Chris' face was leaning right into his, he decided to lean in and kiss him, just as Jackson was coming out of the bathroom, of course.

"Here, it's my round anyway so I'll get you one too." Aaron ordered the pints and Jackson returned to the bar with Aaron, now one seat down because Chris had wedged himself between the pair. Despite this, Aaron and Jackson still continued their conversation, not paying much attention to Chris, in the middle. They finally started to get back on track. Their conversations were picking up and Jackson was telling him about his work and his lame, but slightly amusing jokes. Within a half an hour they had already re-established their friendship.

"One sec, gotta pee, be right back", Aaron said, downing the rest of his pint and rushing up to go to the loo. He burst through the bathroom door and threw himself at the closest urinal and let it rip. He let out a huge sigh of relief, and when he opened his eyes he realised Nikhil was peeing at the urinal right beside him.

"Enjoying you wee?" Nikhil asked, but Aaron just blanked him, so he continued. "How are things with you and Jackson now?"

"Yeah, good"

"Thats good. Glad to see we can all be friends again"

"Not to burst your bubble there Nikhil, but we were never friends. Have we ever even talked?" He had finished peeing and he now leaned into Nikhil's face, who was now - awkwardly - still letting it flow. "Just because me and Jackson are talking again doesn't make up for the fact that you just walked in and took my man. We technically never ended but then you had to go put your big hairy paws all over it didn't ya." He stormed over to the sinks and washed his hands aggressively, trying to create a dramatic moment, as Aaron generally does.

"_Your_ man?"

"What?"

"You said I walked in on '_your_ man'. That says a lot about how you feel about Jackson. Not very fair for your boyfriend is it?"

"Look Nikhil, I reckon if you and me are gonna get along, you should just not talk to me, yeah?" He gave his nostrils one final flare, clenched his cheeks, and then stormed out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile all of this had been happening, Jackson finally engaged Chris in conversation while Aaron was in the toilets.

"So you and Aaron huh?"

"Me and Aaron . . ."

"Good boyfriend isn't he?" Chris hadn't notice Jackson's slightly jealous tone in that comment, as if too say, 'I had him first and he was a great boyfriend to me'. Nonetheless, Chris was still angry that Aaron paid more attention to Jackson than him, so decided to challenge Jackson.

"Yeah its great. Thought it might be awkward coming here today with you and him but glad he reassured me last night about his feelings for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he was just saying how he doesn't love you anymore. He said he was glad to be over you. Still wants ya as a mate though. But kept asking himself what he was thinking falling in love with you like he did." Jackson's feelings were severely hurt but he didn't want to show this, so he put on a brave face. He didn't realise Chris was only winding him up. Aaron now rejoined them, lightening the mood on his face, so as to pretend he and Nikhil had never been arguing. "Everyone alright?", he asked.

"Yeah, brilliant, aren't we?" Chris grinned at a gloomy Jackson.

Jackson raised his head to see Aaron sit down beside Chris, where Chris put his arm around him. He fought back the tears, as they would be an obvious give-away.

"Yeah, we're great . . ", he lied.


	8. Think Before You Speak

**Think Before You Speak**

"Heloooo. Jackson!"

"Huh?" Jackson had been zoned out, resting his head on his fists while his arms rested on his knees. He was too wrapped up in thoughts to be socially aware today. Well one thought really. The words were going round and round in his head from the previous night: 'Yeah, he said he doesn't love you anymore". Okay fair enough they hadn't spoken in a while prior to Aaron getting out of prison but there was no doubt there was still some strong feelings there. He looked up to see the very man who 'didn't love him' stare back at him. Although Aaron hadn't said these words, he couldn't help but still be mad at Aaron, but his temper eased off as the corners of Aaron's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Thank God, I thought you were having a stroke. Listen, Adam's having people 'round to his tonight if your interested."

"Will Chris be there?" Jackson asked dryly.

"Yeah, why, is that a problem?" Aaron snapped back.

"No, just gonna say if its alright if I bring Nikhil then?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah whatever. If you wanna. See ya round 8 yeah." Aaron walked off to the garage, Jackson watching him every step of the way, except for the few times Aaron looked back at him and quickly turned away.

* * *

"Alright mate, hope you brought some of your own cans cause looks like we're running low here". That was Adam's greeting to Aaron and Chris who just entered the party now. John and Moira were on holidays with Holly, and Hannah was sleeping over in a mate's. There were a few people there already, a young crowd, that Aaron mostly knew.

"If you two don't seperate anytime soon I'll have to get the hose on ya's. And I don't wanna see either of you'se sneak up to the bedrooms. But if you're gonna, at least do it in Holly's room." Adam teased the pair. They both laughed off the remark but Adam's wish came true as Jackson entered. Aaron now distanced himself from Chris, not in an obvious way, but enough so it wouldn't look like he was all over him. Of course, Jackson entered with Nikhil, to which Aaron sneered.

"You don't like him then?"

"Who?"

"Nikhil? That might explain the sneer and aggressive looks at him."

"Yeah, we don't exactly see eye to eye"

"How come?"

"Cause of. We. Never mind, forget it, I'll get us more beers." Aaron walked into the kitchen where Jackson and Nikhil had just hung their coats. On sight of Aaron entering the room, Nikhil made himself scarce, moving over to Chris to talk to him.

"So you came? And so did Nikhil."

"Said I was comin' and said I would ask him didn't I?"

"Yeah. Just sayin' Jackson" Aaron jeered, and continued over to the fridge to get two beers.

"Get us one while your there would you"

"I'm not your bitch, get it yourself"

"God Aaron, it was just a simple gesture I was asking." He had sort of muttered that but raised his voice now so that Aaron would hear him: "Things like that made it easier to stop loving _you_"

"Eh what? Bit random Jackson", Aaron retorted, pulling one of his iconic faces which read 'what the hell'.

"Is it really Aaron?", Jackson snapped back, much to Aaron's confusion.

"Eh yeah? That's why I said it. What the hell is your problem" Aaron asked, but obviously wasn't actually looking for an answer as he started heading back to the living room.

"I don't love ya anymore you know?" Jackson shouted across the room. It took Aaron by surprise, and no doubt he was hurt by it, but he maintained a calm face.

"You what?"

"You heard me, I don't love you anymore."

"Alright. Fine. Well I got over you a long time anyway"

"Yeah, so I've heard." Jackson snapped. Either of them didn't know what to say now, so they both stood their looking at the ground, beer cans in hand. Aaron looked up at Jackson, his voice all shaken and quiet.

"When?" his voice cracked, and he blushed momentarily, but regained his voice: "So when did ya stop then? Or what made you . .unlove me?" Jackson shrugged his shoulders. He tried to find a point at when he was genuinly mad at Aaron, but couldn't think of anything, and figured that he had to answer the question.

"Er, when you were sent to prison really." Aaron's eyes widened. If that was the case then why did Jackson visit so frequently the first 5 months he was in there. "Yeah. That was it. I told ya before we got together that I didn't wanna associate with a violent thug. And when you got arrested, things couldn't have been any clearer. So there's your answer". Jackson looked back to the floor. Silence flooded the room again. Aaron's face resembled shock, hurt and confusion. He didn't want to be the one to sound weak though so instinctively, he snapped back at Jackson.

"Well I never properly loved you anyway! Sorry Jackson but you were really just a first time try. You know how it is, desperate to see what its like for the first time so you let anyone in. That was the only good thing about prison, gave me an excuse to stop seeing you and move on to bigger and better things!" With that he stormed out of the room. Jackson was now the one who was shocked and hurt. He couldn't believe what Aaron had just said. If Jackson took the time to think about, he could see that what Aaron said was completely not true, but he was too wounded to think at all, and he found comfort in his beer. He stayed in the kitchen almost the whole night. Nikhil came in and spent most of the night with him and comforted him, but Jackson never told him why he was so hurt.

Aaron also confided in his beer for relief from his conversation with Jackson. Why didn't Jackson love him anymore? Where had that come from and why say it now? Yeah he had moved on but you never forget your first love really, do ya? Aaron didn't really know. He continued to let beer drown his sorrows anyway, a little bit more than he should have. He continued to be all over Chris, in the drunken state that he was, just to show Jackson how much he 'didn't care', but Jackson wasn't even in the room.

Once the party died down, a moreless sober Chris carried a passed out Aaron back to his apartment. Nikhil had already driven Jackson home at this stage. Hauling his body into the bed, he pulled back the covers and tucked Aaron in tightly, before joining him and placing his arm around Aaron's body. Aaron finally began to wake up from his drunken stupor, but was obviously still off his tits on alcohol. He groaned a little when he woke up, alerting Chris.

"Bout time, I thought you might need to go the hospital". Aaron didn't answer this, he just made a few weird noises, which made Chris laugh.

"Night Aaron", Chris whispered, while planting a kiss on his forehead, he continued to whisper "I love you".

Aaron groaned and twitched a little again before responding:

"I love you too Jackson".


	9. The Things You Do For Love

**The Things You Do For Love**

"Mornin'" Aaron said huskily while rubbing the palm of his hand against his eye. "God, my head is in bits. Remind me never to drink that much again." Chris groaned to acknowledge what Aaron said. "I don't even remember how I got here. If we had sex last night I don't remember it at all." Chris groaned again which prompted Aaron to question his obvious grim mood.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothin', bad night's sleep", Chris scowled.

"Yeah, sounds like it and all. Didn't snore or anything did I?"

"Doesn't matter", Chris retorted, lunging himself off his seat and storming over to the bathroom.

"Woah, what the hell is your problem Chris, I aint gonna chase after you and try and cheer you up if you aint gonna tell me what's wrong."

"Like you care anyway"

"And what's thats supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean you only care about Jackson. And yourself for that matter. You don't even give a shit about me do ya?"

"What the flippin' heck has brought this on?" Aaron asked, but Chris shook his head and turned his back to him. "Fine then. You can stuff yourself. I'm not puttin' up with this!" Aaron grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the apartment, back to Smithy, and by the time he got to work his bad mood had eased a little.

* * *

"Look, Nikhil, I really have to get back to work okay!", Jackson snapped, mounting the first few steps of his ladder which rested against the Home Farm shop. Declan had him doing some work for David and Leyla.

"Why are you so grouchy today Jackson? Has this got something to do with what happened last night? Its something to do with Aaron isn't it? Vile thug. If he har-"

"Leave Aaron out of this okay Nikhil!", Jackson's face went red with anger but suddenly with embarassment. He didn't mean to be so harsh on Nikhil but the other night had really affected him. He could see the hurt rise on Nikhil's face, but Nikhil was too much of a gentleman to argue the toss.

"Yeah. Sure, thing, Jackson. Here, I brought you this box of chocolates from the factory. Remembered you sayin' the caramels were your favorite so made a box of just them. Thought you could have them as a treat or somethin'. Sorry for keepin ya". Nikhil lowered his head in embarassment and placed the box on the windowsill. He walked off with his head still held low and guilt was written all over Jackson's face. He felt so bad for snapping and even worse after Nikhil had gone to the effort of doing something so nice for him. He couldn't help but feel like a huge prick, but couldn't chase after him because he was on the job. He climbed the ladder to the top of the roof and continued working, but his work that day had been careless from both Aaron and Nikhil being on his mind.

* * *

Aaron was now finished work and on his way to the pub for a much needed pint, or seven. He was walking past the Home Farm shop when he noticed Jackson on the roof, with beads of sweat running down his forehead and the tip of his arsecrack sprouting out of his tight blue jeans. Aaron was primarily captivated by the view, but decided he should confront Jackson over last night's affairs, because he hated being mad at Jackson, and even worse, he hated Jackson being mad at him.

"Jackson!" Aaron shouted up to the rooftop. He didn't want to sound desperate, as Jackson should really be the one to apologise. Or so he thought, as Aaron was always quite arrogant. He spoke slowly in hope that Jackson would interrupt him and speak first.

"Can. We. Talk. For. A. Second?" Okay so Jackson didn't interrupt him but he leaned forward on the roof so that he could see Aaron properly, and accepted his request. Aaron continued the conversation at a slow pace.

"About last night -"

"Look Aaron I don't want to fight. I've had an utterly shit day already."

"No, no, me either. I just came here to say ..."

"Sorry?"

"Well, yeah"

"Okay, then say it"

"Say what?"

"Sorry".

"No. You say it. Well you say it first" Jackson laughed at Aaron being stubborn and returned to his work, but his laugh and facial expression indicated that he had forgiven Aaron and that he was willing to put last night's events behind him. At least that's what Aaron concluded from it. He didn't say bye, he just continued towards the pub but was stopped a bit down the road by Alan Turner who kept him talking about the motorcycle project Aaron was working on for him.

Meanwhile, Chris had drove into the village. He was still angry and disappointed at what Aaron had said last night, and it made things no easier when he saw Aaron and Jackson talking to each other just there. The reason he came into the village was to sort of apologise to Aaron but also to return his phone, which he left at his apartment last night. He took it out of his pocket when he saw Aaron. Running hs finger over the touch screen phone, he accidently slipped into the phone's menu. He hadn't a notion of how to work touch screens and sooner or later he found himself in the pictures gallery by accident. He finally realised which button to press but quickly stopped his tracks when he noticed a picture. He clicked on it to enlarge it, only to find a picture of Aaron and Jackson together in Smithy that Paddy had took of Aaron's phone. He was even more shocked when he saw the next picture: Aaron and Jackson spooning in Aaron's bed. Paddy had taken this picture too as a joke, which Chris didn't know, but even still, Aaron knew it was on the phone and never deleted it. With his nostrils flaring, he stormed up to the Home Farm shop and was about to call up angrily to the builder but stopped when he saw Jackson lean his body over the edge of the roof, so that he could shuffle onto the ladder. Jackson stopped though, as he noticed and stared at Aaron down the road talking to Alan. Chris' anger further heightened by Aaron and Jackson's obvious chemistry, and in a rash moment, he pulled the ladder from the shop just as Jackson was stepping onto it. With only one foot on it, Jackson's left foot went flying back, while his right foot went flying forwards and his body fell straight down in between. The ladder hit the ground first. Chris was immediately taken aback by his actions. The moment had passed so slow that the quilt lasted even longer. He saw Jackson's back dropping closer towards him until he heard the builder's back crack against the concrete ground, followed by his head which whipped back and was now leaking blood. His eyes were shut closed and his body was lifeless. He had let out a manly shout as he was falling, which alerted nearby citizens, but at this time he had already reached the ground, and a guild-ridden Chris had fleed the scene of the crime.

"Jackson!" Aaron shouted, while running towards Jackson's limp body. He kneeled down and inspected Jackson for a pulse or heartbeat while Alan, who slowly but eventually made it to Jackson took out his phone and alerted an ambulance to come as soon as possible!


	10. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath**

Jackson lay unconscious in the stretcher as he was rushed into one of the hospital beds. The door shut before Aaron could enter the room.

"What are you doing, let me in!", Aaron shouted at the nurse, trying to push past her to gain access to the door.

"I'm sorry sir but we have to run some tests and need the area clear for the moment. While you're here can you give us some information. What's the patient's name?"

"Em, its eh ..." He couldn't speak. He was too flustered and in a state of shock to speak. He mumbled a few words but couldn't muster up an appropriate answer. A voice called out behind him as it got closer and closer.

"His name is Jackson Walsh, he's 21 and yes he does have health insurance before you ask." The woman now stood beside Aaron hoping to access the door so she could see Jackson. She was a small woman but quite big, she seemed frantic, but still calm.

"Okay, do either of you have a contact number for a parent or a friend we can call".

"No need" the woman answered, "I'm his mum, I'll look after him". The nurse nodded and walked off with the chart. Aaron eyed the woman up and she returned the looks. Jackson had spoken of his mother but Aaron had never seen her. He made an effort to talk to her so that his staring wouldn't be weird.

"Hazel right? Jackson's told me all about you". He twitched a little smile, to be polite, but resumed his usual aggressive look.

"Let me see if I can get this one; skinned head, tracksuit bottoms, angry expression. You wouldn't be Jackson's ex Aaron would you?" Aaron was kind of nerved by how Hazel recognised him, and made him wonder what Jackson had been saying about him to other people, but he lightened up as she continued. "He's always been fond of you since he met you. I remember the time he came down to visit me and tell me he had a new boyfriend. You should have seen the smile on his face. You would think he was dating George Clooney or something". Aaron scrunched his face at that idea. George was a bit old for Aaron's liking. He smiled though because he never knew how much Jackson cared.

"Bet he wasn't that nice when we broke up though?"

"Well I dunno really. He never told me how you'se broke up, or maybe it was that you'se didn't actually. All I remember him saying is that he has a new boyfriend. I met him there the other day. Quite a looker." She winked at Aaron with that comment and Aaron scrunched his face again. Even if he did think Nikhil was good looking, he'd never admit it because he was his rival for Jackson's heart. Hazel didn't make things any easier on that front. "Things are getting very serious between them now. I can see it in Jackson's eyes that he's comminted. Nikhil seems quite fond too. Sure he offered Jackson a key to his house so that Jackson could move in. I guess it would be handy for him 'cause he's always working there but it means I have more of a travel to see him."

Aaron went to interrupt her, to divert the conversation back to him, but they were interrupted by the nurse. She informed them that the results would arrive momentarily so Aaron and Hazel sat on the two seats opposite the door to Jackson's room.

"So how are you so calm about this. About Jackson I mean. 'Cause I have to be honest, I'm terrified for him."

"Well I have to be strong don't I. I'm a mother. I've seen it all in my day. Jackson's actually quite accident prone. But he's a strong boy, so I know he'll pull through. He has to." She smiled a reassuring smile which comforted Aaron, but that didn't last long as the nurse came back out with the results.

"I'm afraid your son has gone into a minor coma. Its nothing too serious as of yet. He could wake up any minute..."

"But...?" Hazel questioned, knowing there was more to it.

"But he could be in a coma for as long as a few years." Hazel began to blubber now and Aaron stared at the ground in disbelief. The nurse offered her condolances and walked off. Aaron tried to comfort Hazel but he was never really any good at that. He was saved by Chris' arrival. He didn't really want to talk to him but if it would get him out of this awkward situation. Chris interrupted their grieving session and asked lightly:

"Can I have a word with you in private."

"I'm busy."

"Aaron please"

"Can't, Jackson needs people here for him."

Hazel decided to butt in. "Its okay, Nikhil's on his way. Go chat with your friend". The thought of Nikhil taking Aaron's place was more of an incentive for him to say, but he reluctantly gave up and went with Chris. Aaron thought they were only heading to a different room or something, but Chris brought him to his car and drove him back to his apartment.

"What the hell are we doing 'ere?", Aaron scowled, still angry at Chris from yesterday. Feeling guilty, Chris was nervous with his responses, and failed at bringing himself to confess to Aaron.

"Er, you left your phone here."

"Oh right. Cheers. Is that it?", Aaron turned towards the door.

"Sorry".

"Look Chris I don't wanna hear it right now."

"No, I think you do. Cause you dunno what I'm apologising for."

"Well, go ahead then".

"Remember yesterday I was having a go at you? Well, the only reason for that was because I told you I love you when we got back here after Adam's party."

"Oh, I see, and what I didn't say it back? I'm not into to all mushy love crap Chris, sorry"

"Well you said I love you back"

"Oh, alright. Then what's the problem?"

"Your exact words were: 'I love you too, Jackson'". Aaron made a defensive face but what Chris said started to ring a bell in his head. He was even angrier at Chris but he hadn't really got a reason to give out to him now. Although that never stopped him before.

"That's why I did what I did. Out of jealousy. And stupidity. But I've been guilty ever since and I promise I'll do whatever I can to make it up to him".

Aaron turned to face him with a confused look now. What the hell was he talking about now? "What do you mean you did what you did? What did you do?" Chris couldn't pull himself together to say it. He lifted his head and opened his mouth but all he could say was "Jackson". However Aaron immediately knew what he was talking about and, of course, went into a blind rage.

He stormed over to Chris and grabbed him by the shirt with both hands and shouted "You can't be telling me you did this to Jackson cause if you did I'll bloddy kill ya!"

"Aaron let me explain!", but he didn't get a chance to explain as Aaron pushed him to the ground and started punching him in the face. He was dealing more damage to Chris than he did to Paddy. With blood now pouring down his face, he shouted out to Aaron to stop.

"Aaron please, your gonna kill me"

"And give me one good reason why I shouldn't!". Just then his phone rang. He put his bloody hand in his pocket and snatched out the phone and answered it.

"Hey Aaron, it's Hazel calling of Jackson's phone. Jackson just woke up."


End file.
